Frank Castle (Earth-981)
History Early Life After his family was butchered by the mob, Frank Castle took up the mantle of the Punisher, a gun-toting vigilante who would bring the corrupt and criminal to justice by any means. The Punisher: No More Several years after donning the identity of The Punisher and a few months after abandoning the role as The Punisher, Frank Castle tries to live out his life peacefully in rural Oklahoma, where not many know of who he really is, under an assumed name. He’s trying to shed his identity as The Punisher and truly attempt to overcome the loss of his family. This comes with great struggle however, as he is plagued with nightmares and memories of his late family. He befriends some folk out in Oklahoma, such as Ron, a recovering drug addict and Mickey, a reformed criminal attempting to seek a better life, with whom he works with at a local bar, and a young woman Sheila, and her two children Max and Mary. Frank grows close to Sheila and her two children, but meets the patriarch Danny, who turns out to an emotionally and physically abusive man. The two men initially meet after Danny walks in on Sheila and Frank talking and sharing coffee. Sheila tries to explain that nothing happened and that they’re just friends, but Danny has none of it and hits her. Frank is tempted to act, but he allows Danny to beat her up. He returns home and goes to his basement, where he grabs an old suitcase and examines it for a while. He gets up the next day, once more has a meditation like experience by the suitcase. He then goes to work at the bar where he works as a bouncer. Sheila comes, clearly bruised, and apologizes for what happened. Frank says not to worry about it and that he’d like to at least talk to him and try and get it settled, Sheila is hesitant, but decides to trust Frank’s word, she tells Frank where Danny works and where he likes to hang out asides from home. Frank decides to confront him and, if things go wrong, kill him. He goes out to find Danny and he offers Danny a drink when he finds him, he accepts. The two drive a distance when Danny half-heartedly apologizes for what happened and he begins to talk about his wife derogatorily. Frank stops and, after revealing his true identity, stabs Danny in the neck and, when he crawls out, brutally murders him before leaving his body on the side of the road and driving away. A bloodied Frank returns home and opens the suitcase, which is revealed to have an old Punisher shirt. He examines it for a few minutes before he screams hysterically at it. Frank washes himself of Danny’s blood, disposes of the knife, puts the shirt away, and abandons the car he drove when he killed Danny. After which, he sits and reflects on his actions. The police find Danny’s body and show Sheila and the kids, who are devastated. Sheila immediately suspects Frank to be somehow involved, but cannot prove it and doesn’t voice these suspicions to the police.She confronts Frank, but he denies it and suggests that some grifter could’ve gotten him. She’s doubtful, but takes his story. Frank soon faces some other problems when some of Mickey’s old criminal friends come back around to cause him some trouble. They start off as being somewhat friendly, but then get more violent as they brutally beat Ron and attempt to coerce Mickey into coming back to a life of crime. Frank is reluctant to become involved in what’s happening. But when they drive by shoot his house, he decides to take action. He takes some weapons from an old weapons dealer that he knows and tails one of the drug dealers to their hideout. He then takes up an assault rifle and manages to gun down all of the criminals present, inner dialogue shows him being hesitant about going back to his violent ways, but he shows no mercy and spares no one in his massacre. Frank then returns home and once more looks at the suitcase, but once more walks away from it. Meanwhile, an analyst for SHEILD finding the footage of Frank massacring the lot of men. She shows it to a smiling Nick Fury, who says ‘it’s good to see you back Frank, I love seeing you work.’ "More to be added" Powers and Abilities Powers The Punisher posses no superhuman powers. Abilities *'High Intellect :' Frank Castle is very skilled at hacking thanks to his expirence at SHIELD and has incredible street smarts. *'Expert Combatant: '''Castle has acquired a vast set of skills throughout his career as an former agent of SHIELD. He is very skilled at stealth which aids him in infiltrating enemy bases. His combat skills ranges from of martial arts and street fighting techniques, and he can employ both lethal and non-lethal tactics to beat his enemies. *'Expert Marksman:' Frank is a highly skilled marksman, and knows his way around most firearms. *'Weapons Specialist:' The Punisher's ever-changing arsenal of weaponry includes various automatic and semiautomatic rifles, and an array of handguns, fragmentation and tear gas grenades, other explosives, and combat knives. *'Interrogation Expert:' Castle uses his interrogating skills to get information from people who has links to criminals through very creative use of torture as well such as water boarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation etc. *'Intimidation:' Frank, as the Punisher, is so infamous to the amount of criminal and terrorist organizations, that it strikes fear into their hearts when they know that the Punisher's coming for them. *'Athletic Skills:' Castle can sprint far distances before tireing, as well as performing various forms of parkour, allowing him to scale and vault over several obstacles. *'Hacking Skills: Thanks to his SHIELD expirence, Frank is capable of hacking a system to transfer bank accounts, acquire guarded information, and work around security programs. Strength level The Punisher possesses the normal human strength of a 6'1" 210-pound man, who engages in intense physical exercise. Frank engages in a brutal regimen of calisthenics, katas and firing range practice daily, maintaining his combat skills and he does not drink alcohol or do drugs. Weakness *'''Mortality: Castle is still an ordinary human, he can get hurt by weapons or falling. Paraphernalia Equipment Castle utilized military equipment as appropriate. *'Punisher's Body Armor:' Castle wears a bulletproof vest with a white skull splashed across the front. His other clothing sometimes included combat boots, blazers, a bandana with a skull mouth printed on it, leather jackets, and trench coats. *'Police Radio Frequency Scanners': At his hideout, he was in possession of multiple radio frequency scanners that allowed him to listen in on the police and stay step ahead of their plans, as well as to find leads on his enemies. Transportation Various vehicles Weapons The Punisher employs a vast array of conventional firearms including machine guns, rifles, shotguns, handguns, knives, explosives and other weapons culled from common and organized criminals and military sources during his operations. Notes This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of Marvel Ultiverse and is an adaptation of Frank Castle/Punisher. The original character was created by Gerry Conway,Ross Andru, and John Romita Sr. Trivia *Frank Castle is currently 38 years old. *It's unknown at this point on what Frank Castle's life was like as The Punisher in this reality. However, it is possible that he could've had a similar history to his 616 counterpart until his retirement. Category:Earth-981 Category:Vigilantes Category:Living Characters Category:Shooting Category:SHIELD members Category:Combat Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Marksmanship Category:Widowed Characters Category:Married; Widowed Characters Category:Characters from Earth-981 Category:Murderers Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder